Speak Up Or Stay Silent
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Betty gets an offer after finishing the YETI program. Then Daniel realizes something. . . .Detty of course! Previously called "No Title Yet". My muse is back and Chapter 16 is up FINALLY ! Please Review!
1. A New Job and Saying Goodbye

"That's great Betty!!" said Daniel. Betty had just told him that she has passed the YETI program and she was offered a position as Editor-in-Chief in another magazine in the Meade Empire. He was so happy for her.

"Thanks Daniel!!" Betty said. "I can't believe it!!" With a spring in her step, she walked out of the office. As the door slammed behind her, he realized something. This meant that he would have to find a replacement for Betty. He knew Betty was one-of-a-kind as soon as she had slammed into that glass in that red poncho. He could never find anyone else quite like Betty; His Betty.

He knew that Betty was made for better things then being his assistant, but he also knew he would not be happy with any other assistant. At that moment, he realized that he was in love with Betty. He sighed.

'Perfect timing.' Daniel thought. This was just like one of those romance movies where the man realizes he's in love with the girl. He wished he realized this sooner, but he couldn't fix that now. He needed to focus on his new revelation.

He was going to tell her at that moment, but he realized that would make her decline the position she was offered. It would be wonderful for him, but not for Betty. Betty deserved to be an Editor-in-Chief.

Then he thought that he should never tell her, because if he told her now, she would decline the offer but if he told her later, she would be mad that he didn't tell her before and would definitely not the last man that fell for Betty, but he wanted to be the only one. He chucked to himself, because while he was going through this in his mind, Betty had no idea what he thought about her, other than the greatest assistant and friend he ever had.

He loved that he could see through the glass walls of his office, and watch Betty all day but there was a downside to the walls of his office. Betty could see him too. Betty was probably worried sick about him right now because he knew his face was red and he was sweating ferociously. In a moment, she probably would rush in, and in a blur of color, she would ask if he was ok. He would say he was fine, but he wasn't. Worry would lay on her face, but she would get back to work anyway. He hated lying to her, but it was the only way Betty would be happy. And, if she was happy, his world, would be happy for her.

He was dreading this time ever since he could remember. He knew she would do great things someday, and that she wouldn't be his assistant forever, and that day was today.

Today would be the last day she would sit at the desk that she had called hers for four years. She would miss him, he hoped, and he knew with all his heart, he would miss her. As he thought this, a single tear rolled down his right cheek, and he vaguely thought he felt Betty looking at him. He probably was imagining it.

He tried to hold it in, but he started to sob. Soon, he was tired, and not having enough tears left to cry, he fell asleep with his head in his arms. Two hours later, he vaguely heard Betty call his name.

"Daniel, wake up, it's Betty." Betty said. Daniel smiled without lifting his head. Of course, he knew it was Betty. For four years, he had heard that voice. Daniel lifted his head. Betty's eyes immediately widened and concern crossed her face.

"Oh Daniel, have you been. . . .crying?" Betty said confused. Daniel didn't have any strength left to lie to her again, so he didn't answer. Betty didn't wait for him to answer either.

"Well, I was going to ask if I could take my lunch break, but it looks like you need a friend to talk to." Betty said. This time, Daniel answered.

"Betty, go to lunch, I'm fine. . . ." Daniel said, cringing as he lied to her.

"Daniel," she said, "Come to lunch with me. You're not fine." He hated that she knew him so well.

"Ok." he said finally. Betty smiled and they went to lunch at a local cafe, only a block form the Mode building, called the Coffee Bean. As they walked in, they were greeted by the smell of fresh-brewed coffee, and sandwiches of all varieties.

Within a moment, Daniel realized no one else was there, and then a server in her 20's seated them and took their orders.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"A coffee with milk and two sugars, and a coffee with two creamers." Betty ordered before Daniel could even think about ordering. The server smiled and walked away.

"Now," Betty said, "Talk." Daniel was surprised she would be so blunt, but he answered anyway.

"What if you loved someone, and they had a big opportunity but you wanted them to stay, and hold them forever?" he asked all in one breath.

"Um, well, I would let him know how I feel, and I would let them go." Betty said without even the slightest idea he was talking about her. "Then, after whatever the "big opportunity" is, you can love her as much as you want and hold her forever."

Daniel smiled. He was glad and sad at the same time that she didn't get that he was talking about her.

"Thanks Betty. You're a great friend." Daniel said and cringed as he forced himself to say "friend."

"You're welcome." Betty said. "Let's get back to work." Daniel took a deep breath to keep himself from crying. That's the last time he would hear her say that.

Daniel knew she would just be a couple floors away, but to him it would be thousands of miles away from the girl he loved. He sighed and the coffee came. Daniel looked at Betty, and it was clear she wasn't worried as much about him because she was smiling.

He couldn't see how Betty couldn't see how beautiful she was. She was always putting herself down, and the snide comments from Amanda and everyone else didn't help. She was beautiful. She wasn't fake-model beautiful, like the girls he used to sleep with, she was really beautiful. He sighed as she sipped her coffee as she walked. Soon, they were back to work.

6:00 came too quickly for Daniel and it was time to say goodbye forever. Betty probably thought this meant goodbye for now, but for him, it was forever. They said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Daniel." she said. "For now." Daniel smiled.

'I knew what she was going to say.' he thought.

"Goodbye Betty." Daniel said, making himself say, "For now." He hoped it would be. He really did.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! If you have any ideas for the title, please put it in your review!! But, for right now, it is called "No Title Yet". Please review!!


	2. Choices and Mistakes

Two years later, Betty's magazine had become the second best magazine, Mode being the first. Betty was happy with her new life and new job, but she missed Daniel. She missed him much more then she had previously thought she would, and the worst thing was, she didn't know why, and she didn't want to know why. It scared her because of what the answer might be.

As for Daniel, in the two years Betty had been out of his life, he had twenty assistants, and none of them lasted. Daniel had not seen her once in those two long years. Betty had not seen him either. Then a big problem came up.

"Ms. Suarez, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked her assistant.

"Sure Lisa and you don't have to be that formal." Betty said. "I told you to call me Betty."

"Ok." Said Lisa. "Well, um in Los Angeles there is a magazine called Fashion Girl and they want you to be their Editor-In-Chief and they said they will pay quadruple what your salary is."

"Really?" Betty was shell-shocked. How would she choose between a great salary and Daniel? An angel appeared on her right shoulder and a devil appeared on her left shoulder.

"Don't leave Daniel. He needs you." Said the angel.

'Yeah he does.' She thought.

"Daniel hasn't talked to you in two years. Do you think he even remembers you?" said the devil trying to convince her to leave him.

'No.' she thought angrily.

'Well then go to Los Angeles.' Said the devil, who was happy that he had won. Then the angel and devil disappeared.

"Ok, I'll do it." she said and called the magazine to tell them. Within two days, she was in LA and she was working as the new Editor-In-Chief.

* * *

"Daniel," said Monica, his assistant said.

"Yes?" he said.

"Um well you told me to tell you anything I heard about Be-"his assistant started to say.

"What is it??" he interrupted.

"Um, she got transferred." His assistant said.

"Whe-ere??" he stammered. He hoped it wasn't too far away.

"Los Angeles." Monica said. Daniel was shocked. He could never tell her now. He bowed his head in sadness and walked back into his office. Monica didn't know what to do or how to react, but something told her she should leave him to sulk. In Los Angeles, Betty wondered if she made the right decision. She hoped she didn't make a big mistake.

'Should I have stayed at Mode??' she thought.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Sorry it took five days for me to update, I got writer's block for what to do next, but then I knew what this chapter would be and I typed it as soon as I could. (Lucky you!!) Please review!! WARNING: I do NOT know how long it will take for me to write the next chapter so please put me on story alert if you like it so far. Any ideas for next(last??) chapter would be appreciated.


	3. Alexis is Kind and Going to the airport

A/N: Hey everybody, you are in luck!! Today I had a half day, and I had time to post the third chapter. I had a half day today because of teachers-in-service, but I think it was because it is Earth Day today also. Happy Earth Day everybody!! Plant a tree!! Please review!! Also, special thanks to Historianic for the great idea for this and the next chapter.

Daniel sat at his desk. He hasn't had a good night's sleep since the night before Betty left. He couldn't believe that she hadn't tried to contact him in the two years she had been in Los Angeles.

"Get some balls and go to Los Angeles."

Daniel looked up to see who had said that. It was his older, former brother-now sister-Alexis.

Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but Alexis beat him to it.

"Don't argue, just go." Alexis said. Daniel gestured to his desk, covered with work for him to do.

"I'll take care of it. Just go." Alexis said. Daniel smiled. He knew she would never admit it to anyone, but she was being nice to her brother for once. She usually wasn't this nice to him, or anyone, for that matter.

"Thanks Alexis." Daniel said and he drove home. He was happy, excited, and nervous at the same time. He would finally see the girl he loved.

* * *

As soon as he got home, he packed a suitcase. He couldn't wait to see Betty. He was going to see her after two long years. He wondered whether she would even remember him, and he really wanted to know whether she missed him, and if she missed him as he missed her. He really hoped she did. But, he realized, he would have to fix their friendship first before they could be anything more than that.

"Do we even still have a friendship?" He wondered. He hoped they did.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked the ceiling of the limo that was riding him to the airport. He cringed at the thought. He didn't want to think that she had a boyfriend. He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted her all to himself. He wanted to convince himself that he was the only man in the whole world that deserved her, but he knew he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve such a nice friend.

"Do we still have a friendship?" he asked himself again.

'I hope so.' Daniel thought. He sighed. He didn't want to worry about that right now. He had to worry about getting through security and check-in as fast as possible, and then getting on the right plane right now. That's all that mattered right now. He could worry about everything else later.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	4. Going on the plane

A/N: Hey this is Chapter four part one!! Hope you like it!! Please review!!

As the limo driver got Daniel's luggage out of the trunk of the limo, Daniel stared at a girl that had black hair and crazy-looking clothes. She looked exactly like Betty. But, he sighed, because when she turned it wasn't her.

'Of course it wouldn't be Betty.' He thought. 'What am I thinking?' He shook his head and handed the limo driver a hundred dollar bill, which made the limo driver smile, and he grabbed his luggage and went into the airport. People rushed in front of him, back and forth, trying to catch their flights on time. He sighed and went to the check-in. He scanned his passport and got his boarding passes. Then he checked in his luggage and went through security. Once he was done, he looked at his watch.

'Just enough time.' He thought. He had ten minutes to get to the terminal. He had rushed and once he got to the terminal, there was one minute until they would start boarding. He sat down, almost out of breath.

"Will all first class please start to board." Said the announcer. Daniel along with a few other people started to board.

"Hey you're Daniel Meade." Said a beautiful woman that wore a shirt with way too much cleavage, and she wore a skirt, that if she bent down you would see her behind. Normally, Daniel would respond, "Why yes I am, and you are?"

But, now he just responded, "Yes, I am." and he kept walking. The woman was shocked. The playboy Daniel Meade was no longer a playboy.

'What or who has changed him?' Thought the woman. As Daniel walked away from the woman, he was shocked also.

'Wow, I really am in love with Betty.' He thought. Soon, the thoughts of her missing him and whether she had a boyfriend got into his head once again, and he frantically shook them out.

'Get out of my head.' He thought. He now had five hours until he would be once again with the girl he loved. He sat down and took out his ipod. He put it on shuffle. Right now, he didn't care what song, all he wanted was the thoughts of her having a boyfriend or whether she missed him out of his head. He just wanted to not worry about anything right now.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! If anyone has any ideas for love songs I could have Daniel have on his ipod, please put it in your review!! I will update ASAP!!


	5. Daniel's listening to his ipod

A/N: Hey this is chapter four part two!! Special thanks to didi6, Historanic, and englishstudent01 for their song ideas, which are featured in this chapter. Hope you like it!!

_**Hurry up and wait**__**  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch**_

_**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**_

_**You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew**_

_**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**_

_**When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time  
Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**_

* * *

_**There's always something  
In the way  
There's always something  
Getting through  
But it's not me  
it's You**_

_**Sometime's ignorance  
Rings true  
But hope is not in  
What I know  
Not in me  
It's in You**_

_**It's all I know  
And I find peace  
When I'm confused  
I find hope when  
I'm let down  
Not in me  
But in You  
I hope to lose myself  
For good  
I hope to find it in the end  
Not in me  
It's You  
**_

_**I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.**_

'That's true.' Daniel thought. 'You are hard to find.'

_**  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

'I'm sorry Betty.' Daniel thought. 'This time I won't mess up.'_**  
**_

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

'Give me another chance Betty.' Daniel thought._**  
**_

_**It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.**_

'You're the only one for me Betty.' Daniel thought. As he thought this, he thought back to the day he told his mother he wanted a family.

_Flashback:_

"_I want a family mom." Daniel said. _

"_Oh, that's wonderful Daniel." Claire said. _

_"Yes, but the women I am meeting aren't exactly the type to settle down with, and my clock is ticking." Daniel said. __**  
**_

_**It's not over.  
Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,**_

'My life is meaningless without you in it, Betty.' Daniel thought._**  
**_

_**So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

_**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me **_

'It's obvious to see I'm in love with you Betty.' Daniel thought and blushed as he thought this.

_**Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **_

'I didn't realize it before, but now I know. I do everything for you, Betty.' Thought Daniel._**  
**_

_**Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice**_

'I would do anything for you, Betty.' Daniel thought._**  
**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more **_

'There's nothing I want more than your love, Betty.' Daniel thought._**  
**_

_**Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you **_

'I'd die for you Betty.' Daniel thought._**  
**_

_**Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you.**__**  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been**_

_**Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me**_

'I won't give up until you are here with me.' Daniel thought.

_**HER: They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
HIM: Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe**_

Daniel smiled as he remembered the night that he and Betty went to that pizzeria and sang this song. It took all this time to realize it, but he realized that that night he thought it was a date with Betty. He blushed at the thought of what Betty would think if he told her that. She would probably freak out. _**  
**_

_**HER: They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
HIM: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
HIM: I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
HER: And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
HER: Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
HIM: Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
HIM: I got you to hold my hand  
HER: I got you to understand  
HIM: I got you to walk with me  
HER: I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe**_

_**

* * *

**_

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant

'When I look at your picture, I see my future is with you, Betty.' Daniel thought.

_**And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

'I've been waiting all my life for someone like you, Betty.' Daniel thought._**  
**_

_**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(add the whos here)  
A thousand angels dance around you  
(and the whos here)  
I am complete now that I've found you  
(and the whos here)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(and the whos here) I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

_**If I was the sun way up there  
I'd go with love most everywhere  
I'll be the moon when the sun goes down  
Just to let you know that I'm still around  
That's how strong my love is, oh  
That's how strong my love is,  
That's how strong my love is, baby, baby,  
That's how strong my love is.  
I'll be the weeping willow drowning in my tears  
You can go swimming when you're here  
I'll be the rainbow when the sun is gone  
Wrap you in my colors and keep you warm**_

'I will take care of you, Betty. Let me just show you. Give me a chance Betty.' Daniel thought._**  
**_

_**That's how strong my love is, darling,  
That's how strong my love is, baby,  
That's how strong my love is, oooh,  
That's how strong my love is.  
I'll be the ocean so deep and wide  
I'll get out the tears whenever you cry,  
I'll be the breeze after the storm is gone  
To dry your eyes and love you warm  
That's how strong my love is, baby,  
That's how strong my love is,  
That's how strong my love is, darling,  
That's how strong my love is,  
That's how strong my love is, so deep in,  
Well, that's how strong my love is  
So much love, yes so much love, oohh,  
Yes so much love, yes so much love,  
Anything that I can do, I'll be good for you,  
Any kind of love you want, I'll be with you.... **_

Soon, Daniel fell asleep, and dreamed of Betty and what she would say when he got there.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! The songs are: One step at a time by Jordin sparks, You by Switchfoot, Its not over by Daughtry, Everything I do, I do it for you, by Bryan Adams, Here with me by Dido, I got you babe by Sonny and Cher, I knew I loved you before I met you by Savage Garden, and That's how strong my love is by Otis Reeding. Please review and tell me what you think!! :)

* * *


	6. Going to LA and having a boyfriend

A/N: Thanks to didi6, cherrystone, Historanic, flaviaperoba, Bboop, DonStella, englishstudent01, and You can call me lemon for reviewing this story. Here's chapter 6!! Hope you like it!! Please review!!

CRACK!! Daniel's stiff neck cracked as he woke up. Daniel yawned. He was so tired. He was also angry because he woke up from his dream before Betty told him whether she felt the same way and that she would come back to Mode. Daniel recalled the dream that he had just woken up from:

_Daniel walked into the airport. Anxiously, he looked for a person with a sign with Meade on it, and once he found her, she took his luggage. _

"_Hilton Inn on Brook Street, sir??" The limo driver asked, making sure that was where he was headed. _

"_Actually could you bring me to the____Fashion Girl Magazine building on Lily Lane??" Daniel asked. _

"_Well, sir, I'm sorry but I only go to places that are scheduled-"she started._

"_I'll pay you $200 more than the bill." Daniel said. After that, Daniel smiled as she turned right at the intersection instead of left. Soon, they were at the Fashion Girl building. _

"_Thank you." Daniel said, and he paid her what he said he would, including the extra two hundred dollars, which made her very happy. Daniel took a deep breath and walked in. Immediately, he saw Betty in the midst of a group of people. _

"_Betty." Daniel said. Then Betty said. . . ._

That is when Daniel woke up. Soon, Daniel was fully awake, and he suddenly realized that his Ipod was still on.

_**I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over **_

At that point he turned off his ipod because there was an announcement.

"_We will land in about ten minutes." Announced the pilot. _Once again, Daniel's heart started to race, and his hands started to sweat. He wanted to jump out of the plane with a parachute right at this moment if he could because he couldn't wait to see Betty. Daniel put his ipod back on his carry-on bag and then started to count down the seconds until the plane would land. Six hundred seconds later, the plane touched the ground. The smile on Daniel's face grew bigger as he got closer and closer to the Fashion Girl building. Once the limo driver arrived, Daniel jumped out of the limo, handed the driver a one hundred dollar bill instead of a fifty dollar bill, because he was so happy, which in turn made the driver happy. Daniel took his luggage out of the trunk.

"Thanks!" Daniel said.

"No thank you." Said the limo driver with a huge smile on his face, and he drove away. Daniel took a deep breath and walked in. In the midst, he saw Betty. She looked pretty much the same. A moment later, Betty felt that a pair of eyes were staring at her, and she turned around and saw Daniel. She was speechless.

"Da-Daniel??" she said surprised.

"Betty." He answered.

"What are you-how did you-" Betty asked flabbergasted.

"Betty I want to tell you something." Daniel said,

"When do you have time??"

"Uh….uh…." Betty said. She still couldn't believe that he was here. Daniel couldn't believe he was here either. Both at once at the same time, they hugged the other person. Daniel was really surprised. He knew that she missed him because she hugged him for a long time. Then what she said next confirmed it.

"I missed you Daniel." Betty said.

"Me too, Betty." Daniel said. "Me too." Daniel got out the trance and realized he didn't get an answer.

"Betty, you didn't answer me. When can we talk?? How about tonight??"  
"Tonight is not good. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend." Betty said. Daniel froze in place. To him, it was if his whole world was crashing down on him. How could he have not predicted this. Of course, she would have a boyfriend. Oh yeah, he didn't predict this. Why?? Because he didn't want to predict it. He wanted to predict that she would feel the same and come back to Mode, but he now realized, he was dreaming. Of course, she wouldn't feel the same. Why would she?? He didn't blame her that she took the job here. She deserved to be more than his assistant, but he wanted to see her smiling face everyday, back at Mode. But, now he had another problem: Betty's boyfriend.

A/N: Oh no!! What will Daniel do?? Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	7. Surprised and What will Daniel do?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block, but here's chapter 7!! Hope you like it!! Please Review!! Also, Happy Mother's Day!!

"Boyfriend?" Daniel said astonished. Betty furrowed her brows in anger.

"Yes, Daniel, I have a boyfriend. Are you surprised??" she asked. She couldn't believe that Daniel, of all people, would react the way that he did.

"Yes." Daniel said timidly. In his perfect world, there was nothing about Betty having a boyfriend except for him. But, now, in reality, he knew his perfect world wasn't real, and he wasn't the only guy who fell in love with Betty and wanted to be her boyfriend. Daniel bit his lip in nervousness. He had no idea what to say next.

With any other woman, he would know what to say next, but Betty wasn't just another woman. She was Betty, and he loved her for that. He loved her because she wasn't like a model. She wore glasses and braces and wore unfashionable clothing, but instead of being like everyone else and making fun of her, he unexpectedly fell in love with her.

He may work at a fashion magazine, but Betty taught him that you shouldn't judge a person by how they look. Betty also taught him that love should be unconditional. He loved that Betty was so open to hug him whenever she thought that he needed it, even though he wasn't in her family, and he was her boss. Now, he missed her arms around him. He missed seeing her smile everyday and how she always had a positive attitude no matter how bad the future looked. Now, the chance that she would come back was drastically lowered now that he had the knowledge that she had a boyfriend. What could he do now to have her come back?

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please Review!! What will Daniel do now?? If you have any ideas, please put them in your reviews!! Thanks!!


	8. Apologies and An evil plan

A/N: I still have some writer's block, which is why it is so short, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review!!

Daniel was sorry that he reacted that way.

"I'm sorry Betty. Can I meet him??" Daniel said. He was truly sorry, but he wanted to meet her boyfriend to see what he was up against also.

"It's ok Daniel. I'll tell Bryan I'm bringing an old friend with me." Betty said. Daniel smiled. She still considered him a friend; that was good news.

"We're going to Maria's pizzeria at 8." Betty said, "You can meet us there."

"Thanks Betty." Daniel said and watched Betty go back to work on whatever she had been working on.

He smiled. Tonight he was going to meet her boyfriend, and make sure he was not going to be her boyfriend anymore.

Daniel smiled evilly. This was going to be good. He couldn't wait.

But, if only he wasn't so concentrated on himself and his feelings, he would think about how Betty would feel about this, but Daniel was too caught up in his plan.

Daniel smiled evilly again. Tonight Betty would be his.

A/N: Uh oh. . . .Daniel's evil side is shining through!! Will he be able to contain his jealously long enough to realize that he should consider her feelings too? Hope you liked it!! Please put your ideas in your reviews!! Thanks for all your help!! :)


	9. Introductions and a glare

A/N; Here's chapter 9!! I'm so sorry it is so short but I **_STILL_** have writer's block!! Hope you like it!! Please review!!

Daniel walked gallantly into the restaurant. All around him, silverware clanged and small talk was exchanged between people. But, all he could see and hear was Betty and how beautiful she looked.

However, as soon as he snapped out of his daydream, he frowned. Next to her was her boyfriend. . . .what was his name again?. . . .it didn't matter because after tonight he would not be her boyfriend anymore, or, that at least, was what he planned.

He would sabotage the dinner and make them break up with each other. At this point, he did not care who broke up with who, he just wanted Betty to be his.

Jealousy was rearing its ugly head on Daniel and he could not contain it. He sat down and pretended to be nice.

"Bryan-"

'So that's what his name is.' Thought Daniel.

"This is Daniel, he's an old friend of mine. He was my boss when I was working at Mode. He's the Editor-In-Chief." Betty said. Daniel and Bryan shook hands.

"And Daniel, this is Bryan, my boyfriend and Editor-In-Chief of Fashion Girl Magazine." Betty said.

They shook hands, but as Daniel looked at Bryan, he glared at Daniel, as if he knew that Daniel was planning to ruin the dinner. Daniel gulped and averted his eyes from Bryan and looked at the menu.

This was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: Uh oh!! Bryan is onto him!! What will he do?? Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	10. Bryan knows, Daniel backs off 4 tonight

A/N: Here is Chapter 10, its still short, I still have writer's block, but I prayed that I would get inspiration for this chapter, and here it is!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!

Betty looked at Bryan and then looked at Daniel. Something was up with Daniel; she just couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed, took a drink of her water that she had ordered, and excused herself to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Daniel cautiously looked up from his menu and was met with two angry eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Bryan asked.

"What?" Daniel said nervously.

"Why did you come here to find her, after two years?" Bryan asked.

"I. . . .I. . . ." Daniel said, feeling like a child who was picked on to answer a question when they were not paying attention. Daniel had no idea what Bryan was capable of, and he didn't want to take any chances.

"I know what you are going to say." Bryan said. Daniel's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You do?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, you are in love with her." Bryan said. Daniel's jaw dropped to the ground. Was he that obvious?

"Am I that-"

"Yeah you are really obvious." Bryan said angrily.

"Does Betty-"

"No, Betty doesn't know because she's too in love with me." Bryan said pointing to himself to make Daniel get the point. Daniel gulped.

"Back off, got it?" Bryan said. Daniel nodded ferociously.

Daniel now knew that although he wanted Betty to be his, he did not want to mess with Bryan. Maybe he shouldn't make them break up, at least for tonight.

He wanted to live for another night. Gulp.

A/N: Will Daniel back off, and what will happen when Betty gets back to the table? Hope you liked it!! Please review!!

ATTENTION TO ALL READERS: I have decided to put this story on hold for a while, but I wil NOT, i repeat NOT abandon it!! But, I invite you to read my new and first ever Sonny with a Chance fic called 'Eavesdropping'.


	11. The Breakup and Daniel's going to fix it

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YEAH!! Want to know why I'm screaming?? Because it's summer and I got my muse back for this story!! I told you I wouldn't abandon it!! So, without further ado, here's Chapter 11 of Speak up or Stay Silent!!

The next day, Bryan breaks up with Betty. Betty has no idea why, but Daniel knows exactly why.

"Why did he break up with me? Maybe Daniel knows why." Betty thought to herself. She calls Daniel.

"Hey Daniel."

"Hey Betty. How are you??"

"Not good, Daniel. Bryan broke up with me and I don't know why. Do you know why, Daniel?" She asked.

"I know why, but I can't tell you."

"Why not, Daniel?"

"I just can't, but what I can tell you is I'm going to talk to him to convince him he lost a great girlfriend." Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel." Betty says and blushes. If only Daniel could see that she blushed. . . .

"You're welcome." Daniel said. He wanted Betty to be his, but he wanted even more for her to be happy.

If she was happy with Bryan, he would let her be with Bryan, not him. Daniel hung up with Betty and then dialed Bryan's cell number. He wanted Betty to be happy.

"Hello Bryan?? Yeah, I'd like to talk to you about Betty." Daniel said. He hoped that Bryan would listen to what he had to say.

"Meet you at the café for coffee?? 7:00?? Ok, I'll be there." Tonight he would make everything right again. Or at least he would try. The old goal was to make them break up and Betty be his, but now that wasn't the case. The new plan was for him to get them back together and Betty to be happy.

A/N: Will Bryan listen to what Daniel Has to say?? I hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	12. Talking with Bryan and A promise

A/N: Hey everybody!! Here's chapter 12 of Speak up or Stay Silent!! I hope you like it!!

"Bye Bryan." Daniel closed his cell phone, ending his call with Bryan. After he convinced Bryan to get back together with Betty, Daniel would go back to New York. Betty would be happy and he would not be miserable. He would be happy because Betty was happy.

Daniel stared at his cell phone screen and looked at the time, trying to will it with his mind for time to move faster. Daniel didn't like Betty not being happy and smiling. The sooner it was seven o'clock, the sooner Betty would be happy. He would not be miserable. He would be happy.

As far as he was concerned, if Betty was happy, even if it was with Bryan, and not him, that Betty was happy with, he would accept that, as long as Betty was happy.

He hated that he couldn't tell Betty why that Bryan had broken up with her. But, he just couldn't. If he told her, Betty would never get back with Bryan.

At first, Daniel only pointed out Bryan's flaws in his mind, but now that he thought about it, Bryan wasn't a bad guy. He was just another guy that fell in love with Betty.

Finally, seven o'clock came around, and Daniel drove to the café. He almost immediately found where Bryan was sitting.

"Hello Daniel." Bryan said.

"Hello Bryan." Daniel said. They both sat down.

"Ok, what's this about you wanting to talk about Betty? Don't you know we're not together anymore?" Bryan asked.

"I know that but I want you to get back together with her." Daniel stated.

"What? Do you even understand the concept of breaking up? In case you didn't know, that means that you don't go back together." Bryan said. "Besides, why would you want us to get back together? I thought you were in love with her." Bryan didn't understand.

"I do love her. I want her to be happy. If she was happy with you, she should be with you, and I'll back off." Daniel said.

"Wow um thanks, I guess." Bryan said surprised. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that he broke up with Betty because of Daniel being in love with her, and now Daniel wanted them to get back together. It didn't make any sense to Bryan. Wouldn't you want the person you loved all to yourself?

"So will you?" Daniel asked.

"Ok, I will. It was nice meeting you Daniel." Bryan said.

"You too Bryan. Just promise me something." Daniel said.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Promise me that you'll take care of Betty."

"I promise." Bryan promised. Daniel smiled. Everything was going great. Betty would be happy very soon, which meant he would be too.

A/N: I hope you liked it!! How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please review!!


	13. Not as happy as can be

A/N: Hey everybody!! I just got a twitter account!! My username there is Heartgirl1212. Please sign up and follow me there because I will have hour-to-hour, minute-to-minute, and even second-to-second updates on how far I am on my stories, and if you follow me on twitter, you'll be the first to know when I update my stories!! So anyway, here's chapter 13 of Speak Up Or Stay Silent!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!

The next day, Betty and Bryan get back together. Since Betty is happy and Daniel has no other reason for staying in Los Angeles, so he flies back to New York. After Daniel leaves, Betty realizes she isn't as **happy with Bryan as she thought she would be.**

"Bye Betty!!" Bryan said, rushing off to work, quickly kissing her goodbye.

"Bye Bryan!!: Betty said and kissed him back. (She had the day off.)

'Why am I not extremely happy with Bryan?' she thought after the door shut. She thought she would be jumping with **joy** when she got back together with him, but she wasn't, **not even close** to how happy she thought she would be.

Then Betty started to think of Daniel. She didn't know why she suddenly started thinking about him, but she was.

'I'm really grateful that Daniel got me back together with Bryan.' She thought. 'Even though I'm not as happy as I thought.' Then she thought back to how Daniel's face looked at the airport, right before he boarded the plane. It was _happy_, (for her, she assumed), and it was _sad_ (she didn't know why) too. How could someone be sad and happy at the_ same_ time? She shook that thought out of her head. She called Daniel. She wanted to know.

"Daniel Meade." Daniel said. She had to stop herself from giggling at how_ professional_ he sounded.

"Betty Suarez." She said with equal seriousness.

"Betty?" Daniel said _not-so-professionally_ sounding.

"Yes." Betty said. "I just called to thank you for getting me back together with Bryan."

"No problem, Betty." He said but inside he was screaming: 'Alert!! Alert!! There is a problem!! You are supposed to be with _**me**_!!'

"Daniel, can I ask you something?" Betty asked.

'Oh no, what is she going to ask me!! Oh man!! Bryan probably told her why he broke up with her!! That's why she's calling!! To reject me!! Oh no!!' Daniel thought.

"Daniel, are you still there?" Betty asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said. He prepared for the _**worst.**_

"I don't know how to say this." Betty admitted.

'Just say it already!!' Daniel thought.

"But, I'm not as happy with Bryan as I thought I would be. What should I do?"

'Did she just say what I thought she just said?' He thought, and inside he was _jumping with joy_.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't dreamt that she said it.

"I mean, I have a crush on someone else." Betty said.

**'Who?'** he thought.

"And I don't know if I should tell him that I have a crush on him, and break up with Bryan. Or stay with Bryan and ignore my feelings."

Daniel wanted to yell: "Break-up with him!!", but he didn't want to be so obvious that he liked her, even though it seemed everyone else knew but Betty.

"Well, I think you should listen to your heart." Daniel said. "Follow it." Then he hung up on her.

'What do I do now?' Betty thought.

A/N: I hope you liked it!! How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please review!!

For those of you who didn't read the first author's note: I got a twitter account. My username there is Heartgirl1212. Please sign up and follow me, and you'll have hour-to-hour, minute-to-minute, even second-to-second updates on how far I am on my stories and you'll be the first to know when I update my stories!!


	14. The dream has the answer

A/N: Hey everybody!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story so far!! It makes my day and it also encourages me to write more and update faster!! Thanks to you, this has been my longest story yet(with words and chapters)!! Special thanks to Historanic, who helped me throughout this whole story. Thanks for all your help Historanic!!(I hope you are reading this!!) Now here's Chapter 14 of Speak Up or Stay Silent!! I hope you like it!! Please review!! **Bold** is Betty's dream.

_Last time on Speak up or Stay Silent:_

_"And I don't know if I should tell him that I have a crush on him, and break up with Bryan. Or stay with Bryan and ignore my feelings." _

_Daniel wanted to __yell: "Break-up with him!!", but he didn't want to be so obvious that he liked her, even though it seemed everyone else knew but Betty._

_"Well, I think you should listen to your heart." Daniel said. "Follow it." Then he hung up on her. _

_'What do I do now?' Betty thought._

'Listen to my heart? Follow my heart?' she thought. 'What did Daniel mean by that?' She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Over time, her eyelids closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Betty stood on a pedestal, as if she were a trophy to be won. To her left was Bryan. To her right was Daniel. **

**'Follow your heart.' Daniel's voice echoed in her head. What does that mean? She tried to yell at him, but no sound came out of her mouth. Why couldn't she talk? Betty looked back in forth between Bryan and Daniel. Then she looked down at her chest, and her heart came out of her body. She looked shocked and then it talked to her. **

**"Tell him. Tell him." It said. **

**'Listen to your heart.' Daniel had said. She smiled, knowing what she would do.**

_

* * *

_

"I know what I should do," Betty said, smiling as she dialed the number that she knew by heart.

"Hello? Yes, I wanted to tell you something I realized. Yes, I know you're still at work. Yes. I will. Ok, I'll talk to you later." She hung up with the person she was on the phone with and she went back to watching TV. Soon, she would be as happy as she can be. She couldn't wait until he got out of work so she could tell him.

* * *

A/N: Who is he? Was she talking to Bryan or Daniel? Who was she going to tell and what was she going to tell him? Find out next time!! I hope you liked it!! How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please review!!

* * *


	15. Clues and Sandwiches

A/N: Hey everybody!! Here is Chapter 15 of Speak up or Stay Silent!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!

_Last time on Speak up or Stay Silent: _

_"I know what I should do," Betty said, smiling as she dialed the number that she knew by heart. _

_"Hello? Yes, I wanted to tell you something I realized. Yes, I know you're still at work. Yes. I will. Ok, I'll talk to you later." She hung up with the person she was on the phone with and she went back to watching TV. Soon, she would be as happy as she can be. She couldn't wait until he got out of work so she could tell him. _

* * *

Betty couldn't stop smiling. She was going to be so happy. She hoped he would be too. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. She smiled.

"Hello? Daniel? Yeah. Well I'd rather tell you in person." She said. She wanted to tell him, but she thought it would be better to wait to see him in person before she told him.

"What is it Betty? And why can't you tell me until the end of work?" Daniel asked. It would annoy him for the rest of the day if she didn't tell him….whatever she was going to tell him right now.

"It's a surprise Daniel." Betty said. She smirked. She loved when she knew something that someone else did not.

"Can you give me a clue?" Daniel asked.

'If he had clues, at least he would have to figure it out.' Betty thought.

"Ok, well it has to do with you, Bryan, and a dream. That's all I'm going to tell you." Betty told him.

"But Betty," He whined. "Those aren't clues."

"No 'but Betty's,' Daniel." Betty said. "Good bye Daniel."

"Bye Betty." Daniel said.

* * *

He hung up the phone and continued to eat his lunch, which was a sub sandwich from What-his-face's Deli. He couldn't think of the name because he wanted to forget about the guys who hurt Betty. But he had to concentrate on the problem at hand. Or was it a problem? Whatever you want to call it, he had to figure it out, and fast, or he would go crazy.

'Me, "Mr. Back off or you're dead" guy(he shuddered at the memory of him), and a dream. Hmmmmmmm. . . .' he thought. 'Wait, a dream. . . .what dream? A dream that she had?'

He tried to call her back, so he would know what dream she was talking about, but she had intelligently turned off her cell phone so there was no way to call her. For once in his life, Daniel couldn't wait for the work day to be over.

'What is the surprise?'

A/N: Ok, everybody!! The next chapter will be the last chapter(I think). It will reveal everything. It will reveal what the surprise is, and who ends up with Betty(but you guys already know who, am I right?) How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Please review!!

WARNING: You might want to put this on story alert(if you haven't already) because I don't know how long it will take to write the next(last?) chapter.


	16. The end

A/N: Hey everybody!! I am so sorry that it took a month and a day to update(between volunteering, not being able to log in yesterday(did anyone else have trouble logging in?), swimming in the pool, doing my summer reading log for school(ugh), editing and proofreading this chapter(which took around eight hours over a span of two weeks, since it is so long), and just plain being lazy) but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. I am sad and happy at the same time to tell you that this is the last chapter of Speak Up Or Stay Silent, my longest story I have ever written(with number of words and number of chapters). There are so many people I would like to thank. Without them, the story probably wouldn't have been so well-written and the updates wouldn't have been as fast as they were (I mean besides this one). Also, I have decided not to use the normal dividing line for this chapter. You'll get what I mean when you read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty, or any of the songs mentioned in this story. I only own the plot and dialogue. (Yes, I know I should of done this at the beginning, but I forgot about it.)

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

Quotes " " means it's an anonomyous(sp?) reviewer

**_serena's girl 4ever_**

**_"cherrystone" _**

**_"cmc" _**

**_Bboop_**

**_You can call me lemon _**

**_englishstudent01 _**

**_DonStella _**

**_flavia peroba _**

**_LunaSolTierra _**

**_avidreader16 _**

**_The Blazen Angel Kurt Angel_**

Also, thanks to all who have favorited me (or this story) or put me on author or story alert. I really appreciate all the people who took the time to do that too.

As you may have noticed, or may not have noticed, there are some (or should I say a lot) of chapters and reviewers missing. That's because I saved the best for last. These two people are the best people I know on . They have been here since the beginning, and have been here all throughout this story. I dedicate this chapter to them.

Didi6**- you have reviewed every chapter and by you reviewing, I knew at least one person liked this story, and wanted me to update and post the next chapter. Thanks for that.**

Historanic**- You have been here from the start and you have been help to me all throughout the story, and you were there to help when I had writer's block and my muse was gone. But, because of you, I was able to finish this story. Without your help, I probably wouldn't have finished this story and I would have given up on it. Thanks for all your help. I hope you will help me in the future with other Ugly Betty stories.**

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**Bold- Song Lyrics**

_Italic- Flashback_

**_Bold and Italic- Dream_**

So, this chapter is dedicated to Didi6 and Historanic. Now here's Chapter 16 of Speak Up Or Stay Silent!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Last time on Speak Up Or Stay Silent:

_He hung up the phone and continued to eat his lunch, which was a sub sandwich from What-his-face's Deli. He couldn't think of the name because he wanted to forget about the guys who hurt Betty. But he had to concentrate on the problem at hand. Or was it a problem? Whatever you want to call it, he had to figure it out, and fast, or he would go crazy._

'_Me, "Mr. Back off or you're dead" guy(he shuddered at the memory of him), and a dream. Hmmmmmmm. . . .' he thought. 'Wait, a dream. . . .what dream? A dream that she had?'_

_He tried to call her back, so he would know what dream she was talking about, but she had intelligently turned off her cell phone so there was no way to call her. For once in his life, Daniel couldn't wait for the work day to be over._

_'What is the surprise?'_

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Betty couldn't believe that she hadn't realized this went she left Mode. Sure, she had a better salary, and a really nice boyfriend, but something was missing, and she was going to talk to Daniel because of that something.

"Ok Betty, what is it?" Daniel said. They both sat in a local café in LA. Well, it was local for Betty but not for Daniel.

"Well, I don't really how to say it." She said. All at once, Daniel's worries came back from the dead to haunt his mind once again.

'What does she mean? Bryan told her!! She definitely knows!! Oh man I'm in trouble!!' he thought.

"I'll just explain it to you." Betty said. "Well, I had this dream. And I was on a pedestal and you were to my right and Bryan was to my left. Your voice echoed in my head, "Follow your heart." And then I knew what I had to do at that moment, and then I woke up." Daniel was dumbfounded and confused. She was making no sense to him. Betty sighed, seeing the look on his face.

"I'll be right back." Betty said and excused herself. Daniel eyes followed her and she went right outside of the café and dialed a number.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Betty went outside. She knew she was making the right choice.

"Hello, Bryan? Yes? You understand my situation? Oh good, then I don't have to explain. I'm sorry about this. Good bye." Betty said and hung up.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Five minutes later, Daniel looked up at Betty expectantly as she slid back into her booth.

"That was Bryan."

'How did she know I was watching her?' Daniel thought.

"Yes, I know you were watching me Daniel. Anyway, I, I told him that I had to break up with him because I, I wasn't following my heart." Daniel's face broke into a huge smile. He couldn't believe it.

"So, what does this mean?" Daniel asked, even though he already knew what it meant, and he was overjoyed.

"This means that, I followed my heart." Did she like to torture him? Did she want him to die of anxiety? "And my heart said that it wanted to be with you, Daniel." His happiness doubled as she said it.

"Does this mean that you'll come back to Mode?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"Yes, Daniel." She smiled. "I'd rather see a very handsome face every morning than have a big salary."

"A very handsome face? Really? I wonder who that could be. . . ." He said jokingly, putting a finger to his chin, pretending to think of whom she could be talking about. Betty blushed. He thought she looked so cute when she blushed. Then Daniel spoke again.

"Well, guess what? You can have both." Daniel said. "I'm doubling your salary that you had when you left."

"Thanks so much!!" Betty said, her eyes lighting up like a child who just had heard that she would get a candy bar. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him. She had this urge before, but the other times, she couldn't act on it since she was always with someone else. But now was her chance.

"Come sit over here." She said, tapping the place on the booth next to her. He was confused but obliged, and then she kissed him as soon as he sat down. Daniel kissed back, not wanting to wake up from this dream. After a couple of minutes, they broke for air.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream." Daniel said seriously.

"This isn't a dream, Daniel." Betty said and laughed, but she stopped laughing when she saw how serious Daniel's face looked.

"It is for me, Betty." Daniel said. "I'm afraid I'll wake up, and, you'll still be with Bryan."

"Are you saying that I'm a dream come true for you?" Betty asked.

"You sure are." He admitted and she blushed.

"Don't worry Daniel. Bryan and I are over." Daniel smiled. "Besides, it's better to have a best friend as a boyfriend, then a stranger."

"Yes it is." Daniel said and kissed her. "And Betty, before I forget, I never got to thank you."

"For what?" Betty asked.

"Thank you for making me who I am today." Daniel answered. "Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far in my career."

Daniel laughed full heartedly. "I wouldn't have a career if it weren't for you." She smiled modestly and laughed along with him.

"I missed your laugh, and your smile." Daniel said. "But most importantly, I missed you so much Betty."

"I missed you too Daniel." Betty said. Suddenly, Daniel's cell phone rang. He opened it up and realized it wasn't a call. It was an alarm that he set for when he had to go to the airport to go on the plane back to New York.

"Uh, Betty, that was an alarm I set to go back to New York." Daniel said sadly.

"Oh." Betty said in the same tone.

"Yeah." Daniel said. "I got round way tickets because I thought you would pick Bryan."

"Oh." Betty said.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. So, I'll see you on Monday?" Daniel asked. It was Saturday.

"Yes. I bet Amanda and Marc have missed making fun of me." Betty said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm the only person at Mode that they could make fun of." Betty whispered. Daniel wiped the tears out of her eyes and kissed her again.

"Don't listen to them. You're really beautiful." Daniel whispered softly. Betty smiled.

"Thanks Daniel." Betty said.

After a few seconds of silence, Betty said, "You should go now."

"Oh! Yeah." Daniel said embarrassed. He had been so busy daydreaming that he had forgotten that he had to leave. He paid the bill and then he walked out of the café.

She laughed at him as she heard him yell "Yahoo!!" at the top of his lungs, and then do a very amusing happy dance as he got into a taxi to drive to the airport.

In the taxi, Daniel took a deep breath. After two years and two months of waiting, she chose him and she was the best girlfriend, and best friend that he has ever had, and ever will have. He got onto the plane again and this time he wasn't sad. He was happy. He put his Ipod on shuffle again, and soon his ears were filled with happy tunes.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**When I've gone too far  
When I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground  
Feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside  
For a simple piece of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet  
And when I feel afraid  
Feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow**

**You shine when others need you**

'Whenever someone needs help, whether it be me, or your family, or anyone else, you help them, no matter who they are.' Daniel thought.

**You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you**

**You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities**

'I see all the possibilities I could have with you, Betty.' He thought.

**You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine**

**The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose  
Turn right, turn left, turn the other way  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write the script to your own life**

'I love the way you don't care about what other people think about you. You are always yourself.' Daniel thought.

**You're the star, you're on tonight**

**And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile**

'Whenever I'm feeling down, you make my day just by giving me a smile.' He thought.

**That's who you are, that's who you are**

**You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine**

**I know the light, the light that guides  
I'll join the line that walks behind you  
You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you shine  
You shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine**

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**Talk to me, I'm torn  
I could get lost in a voice like yours  
Tell me if I'm wrong or right  
Tell I could stay tonight**

**Its in the way that you fool everyone  
When you're fallin' in love again  
So tell me how this ends**

**'Cause no one knows you like I do  
They don't see you like I do, baby  
They'll try to, but if only they knew  
They'll never come close to you**

**Girl you know you got it, oh you know you do it better  
(Girl you know you got it, oh you know you do it better)  
Girl you know I want, oh I want it more than ever  
(Girl you know I want, oh I know its now or never)**

**'Cause no one loves you more than I do**

'No one wants you more than I do.' Daniel thought.

**They don't see you like I do, baby**

'Everyone sees you as an ugly looking person, who wears glasses, braces, and beautiful clothing. If only they took the time to see who you really are, they would see that you're a beautiful person.' Daniel thought.

**They'll try to, but if only they knew  
They'll never come close to you**

**And you brighten up the world with your eyes  
And you're so damn lovely when you're on my mind  
'Cause you're the only one**

'You are the only one for me, Betty.' Daniel thought as the last lyric of the song played.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**When I was 7  
They said I was strange  
I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same  
I asked my parents if I was OK  
They said you're more beautiful  
And that's the way they show that they wish  
That they had your smile  
So my confidence was up for a while  
I got real comfortable with my own style  
I knew that they were only jealous cos**

**People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you**

Daniel smiled as he imagined Betty singing this song. She had a beautiful voice, he remembered, from the time they sang karaoke to 'I Got You Babe.'

'I got you babe.' He thought. 'I got you now babe.'

**There was a time when I felt like I cared  
That I was shorter than everyone there  
People made me feel like life was unfair  
And I did things that made me ashamed  
Cos I didn't know my body would change  
I grew taller than them in more ways  
But there will always be the one who will say  
Something bad to make them feel great**

**People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you**

**People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you**

**Everybody talks bad about somebody  
And never realizes how it affects somebody**

'When people say bad and mean things about Betty, they don't know how much it really hurts her.' He thought.

**And you bet it won't be forgotten  
Envy is the only thing it could be**

**Cos people are all the same  
(The same, the same)  
And we only get judged by what we do  
(What we do, yeah, yeah)  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
(Yeah, you)  
So are you  
So are you**

**People are all the same  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And we only get judged by what we do  
(What we do, yeah)  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
(Yeah, so are you)  
So are you  
So are you**

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**She don't care about my car, and she don't care about my money  
And that's real good 'cause I don't got a lot to spend  
But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothin'**

**She likes me for me, not because I look like Tyson Beckford  
With the charm of Robert Redford, oozing out my ears  
But what she sees, are my faults and indecisions  
My insecure conditions, and the tears upon the pillow that I shed**

**She don't care about my big screen, or my collection of DVD's  
Things like that just never mattered much to her  
Plus she don't watch too much T.V.**

**She don't care that I can fly her, to places she ain't never been  
If she really wants to go, I think deep down she knows  
That, all she has to say is when**

**She likes me for me, not because I hang with Leonardo  
Or that guy who played in "Fargo", I think his name is Steve  
She's the one for me  
And I just can't live without her, my arms belong around her**

'I'd rather die than have a Betty-free life.' Daniel thought. He couldn't remember how his life had been before Betty came, but he knew that she made his life a whole lot better. He didn't know what he was missing in his life until Betty came into it.

**And I'm so glad I found her once again**

**And I'm so glad I found her once again**

**And I'm so glad I found her once again**

**Gazing at the ceiling, as we entertain our feelings in the dark  
The things that we're afraid of  
Are gonna show us what we're made of in the end**

**She likes me for me, not because I sing like Pavarotti  
Or because I'm such a hottie, hah  
I like her for her, not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
She has got so much to offer  
Why does she waste all her time with me  
There must be something there that I don't see**

**She likes me for me, not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry  
Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey, unlike the Cable Guy  
But what she sees, is that I can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again, found her once again  
I'm so glad I found her once again**

Daniel smiled. To the left of his seat, an old couple looked at him strangely. Daniel was nodding and shaking his head to the beat and it was a great surprise that the plane did not shake. The old man politely tapped him on the shoulder and Daniel jumped in surprise. Daniel paused his Ipod and looked at the old man.

"Excuse me sir, but did you tell her?" asked the old man. Daniel had no idea what he was talking about. He arched his eyebrows in total confusion.

"What?" Daniel asked.

'Her? Who? Told her what?' Daniel thought.

"I asked if you told her." The old man replied politely, and he seemed not to care that he had to repeat himself.

"Told her what? Told who?" Daniel asked. He was still confused.

"Tell her, the girl that you are in love with, that you love her." The old man replied. Daniel finally understood.

"Yes." Daniel said. "Yes I did." The old man sighed with relief.

"So how long did it take you?" the old man asked.

"Two years and two months." Daniel replied, ashamed that it took that much time.

"Well at least you told her. That's all that matters." The old man said, trying to be reassuring.

"Wait!! How did you know that I was in love with a girl?" Daniel asked.

"It wasn't that hard." The old man said casually, as if he was discussing the weather. "I saw the love in your eyes. You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I love her so much." Daniel answered confidently. He didn't know why he was telling this old man all this, but for some reason, he trusted the old man.

"With all my heart." Daniel added. The old man smiled.

"So, what is your name, young man?" the old man asked. How did they not know who he was?

'Whatever,' Daniel thought. 'I will polite anyway.'

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Meade. I'm the Editor-In-Chief of Mode magazine." Daniel said. "And you are?"

"My name is Daniel also. What a coincidence." The old man said. "And this is Betty." Was this even possible? What odds were there that Daniel could meet another couple named Daniel and Betty?

'Very very low odds.' Daniel thought.

"What a coincidence." Daniel repeated, but said it mostly for himself because he still couldn't believe this.

'It's just a coincidence.' He chanted over and over in his mind. Daniel didn't know what to say next.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Daniel said.

"You too." The other Daniel replied. Daniel couldn't help but watch them together. They were so happy with one another.

'Maybe it isn't just a coincidence.' He thought. 'Maybe this is a sign that was sent to me.' Daniel usually didn't believe in supernatural stuff, but now he did. There was no other explanation. This wasn't just a coincidence. Daniel smiled and pressed play on his Ipod.

**Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh  
Andy? Yeah  
Mick? Okay  
Alright fellas - let's go!**

**Oh it's been getting so hard  
Living with the things you do to me  
Well things are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see**

**Oh, I see a man in the back as a matter of fact  
His eyes were as red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner that no one ignores  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one**

**Oh Yeah! It was like lightning  
Everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing  
And they all started grooving**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**

**Oh reaching out for something  
Touching nothing's all I ever do  
Oh I softly call you over  
When you appear there's nothing left of you**

**And the man in the back is ready to crack  
As he raises his hands to the sky  
And the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye**

**Oh Yeah! It was electric  
So frantically hectic  
And the band started leaving  
Cause they all stopped breathing**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**

**Guitar Solo**

**Daniel wanted to dance, but he didn't want the old couple to look at him strangely again.**

**Oh Yeah! It was like lightning  
Everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing  
And they all started grooving**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**

**It's it's ballroom blitz  
It's it's ballroom blitz  
It's it's ballroom blitz  
Yeah, it's ballroom blitz**

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.**

"You're the only thing I need, Betty.' Daniel thought.

**And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**

'I don't want to live without you.' Daniel thought.

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.**

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.**

**That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**

Daniel would never forgive himself after what he did to Betty. He hated that she was "Tornado Girl" because of him. But that's what he loved so much about Betty. She forgave anyone. No matter who it was.

**It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah**

Daniel yawned and turned his Ipod off. For some reason, he was suddenly exhausted. His lids closed and he entered dreamland.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**_Betty smiled at him. He was so glad that she was back at Mode._**

**_"Hey Daniel." Betty said. "I'm so glad I came back to Mode."_**

**_"Me too." Daniel said._**

**_Then Betty put her face closer to his, about to kiss him, when the ground started to shake._**

**_"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" he screamed._**

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Daniel screamed, but stopped when he realized the plane was just having turbulence.

He caught his breath just in time to hear the pilot say:

"Twenty minutes until landing. Thank you for flying with us." He smiled. He couldn't wait until his dream came true, and he was sure it would, because he had Betty and he didn't need anything or anyone but her. His Betty. He had been thinking of her as "His Betty" ever since she had left to go to Los Angeles, but now he could really say that she was "His Betty." He couldn't think of another time in his life that he was genuinely happy, other than now.

"We will now be landing in New York City airport. Thank you again for flying with us." Said the pilot, and a minute later, the plane touched the ground. Daniel quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and took his carry-on suitcase off the top shelves. Then he ran out of the plane, headed towards the luggage pick-up. On his way, he thought back to when he was eight years old.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

_"Daddy," an eight-year old Daniel Meade asked. "Is it worth waiting for?" He was referring to a bike he was saving up money for._

_"Danny," Bradford, his father, told him, "Things that you don't get immediately, aren't worth waiting for."_

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Since that day, that's what philosophy Daniel had been running his life by. That was why he slept with a different girl every night, it was because that's what his father had told him, and he had believed him. Now, he knew that he shouldn't have believed his father.

His father had been all wrong. He had to wait for two years and two months for Betty, and she was definitely worth waiting for.

"Definitely." Daniel thought confidently. He waited for his luggage, having patience that he didn't even know he had before.

After ten minutes of waiting, his two rolling suitcases came around and he rolled them away.

As soon as he got out of the airport, he realized something very important: he didn't know where he parked his car. He looked left and right, walking through the parking lot, trying not to get hit by any other cars or trucks.

He tried to rack his brain to remember where he parked his car, but all he could remember was the moment she had told him that she felt the same way about him that he did about her. He knew he would never forget that moment. After searching through six aisles of parking spaces, he found his car.

"Finally." He said and unlocked his car. He got into the driver's seat, and drove home. As soon as he got home, he realized he had no one to go see or anything he had to do. When he had no one, he would usually go to Betty's house.

"That's it!!" he said. "I'll just go to Betty's house!!"

'I hope they don't mind company.' Daniel thought. He got back into his car, and drove to Betty's house. Before he knew it, he was at the front door. He knocked, and a couple seconds later, Ignacio answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Suarez." Daniel said.

"Oh, what an unexpected surprise!! Come in, Daniel." Ignacio said, and Daniel walked in.

"I hope I'm not being a burden, coming in here like this." Daniel said sheepishly. Ignacio put a hand on Daniel's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about Daniel. And call me Ignacio, would you?" Ignacio said.

"Ok, Ignacio." Daniel replied, happy they were not mad.

"Daniel, why don't you join us for dinner?" Ignacio asked. As if on cue, Daniel's stomach grumbled with hunger.

"Alright." Daniel said. He forgot that he had slept on the plane when they were serving food and drinks.

Justin, Hilda, Ignacio, and Daniel all sat down at the table.

"So, Daniel, how have you been doing?" Ignacio asked.

"Good, actually I have some great news." Daniel said.

"What is it?" Hilda asked.

"What happened?" asked Justin.

"Well, I. . . . went to LA, and I found Betty, and I. . . . .well, it's a long story." Daniel said.

"Well, we have time, Daniel. Start from the beginning." Ignacio said encouragingly.

"Well, it all started. . . ." Daniel began.

_DANIELBETTTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

An hour later, the three Suarezes were in shock.

"Wow." Justin said.

"Good job, Daniel." Ignacio said.

"That's great." Hilda added.

"Thanks." Daniel said gratefully. Pause.

"Wait, so you don't mind me dating Betty?" Daniel asked to make sure Ignacio was fine with it.

"Not at all, Daniel." Ignacio said warmly. Daniel sighed in relief.

"Welcome to the family, Daniel." Justin said.

"Thanks Justin." Daniel said.

"We always knew that you and Betty would get together." Said Hilda.

"You did?" Daniel said surprised.

"Yes, from the first time you came to my house, I knew you two were perfect for each other." Ignacio said. Had he been in love with her that long, but he just did not know that he was?

The rest of the dinner was spent in a comfortable silence, except for the occasional joke, or small talk.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

As they took their dishes to the sink, Ignacio winked at Hilda and Justin. They nodded and went upstairs, leaving Ignacio and Daniel alone in the kitchen.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"When is she coming back?" Ignacio asked.

"Sunday. . . .Why?" Daniel asked.

"I was just wondering." Pause. "Please tell me you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend tommorrow when she comes back." (A/N: In case you didn't know, today is Saturday.)

"I. . . ."

"You love her, Daniel, don't you?" Ignacio asked on the defensive. He didn't want another guy to break his sweet little daughter's heart.

"Yes. . . .but I'm afraid." Daniel said.

"Afraid of what?" Ignacio asked.

"That I will hurt her." Daniel said.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Daniel replied.

"Well, if you truely love her, you should have no problems." Ignacio said. Daniel smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Mr.-er-Ignacio." Daniel said awkwardly.

"Anytime, Daniel." Ignacio said, patting Daniel on the back. Daniel smiled.

"Thanks for the dinner, Ignacio, but I should probably get going." Daniel said, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

"Nonsense, Daniel. You can stay as long as you'd like." Ignacio said.

"Thanks Ignacio." Daniel said, grateful he didn't have to go back to his empty apartment, at least for a little while.

He relaxed and took in his surroundings. Everything was so welcoming, comforting, warm, and homely (if that is even a word). His house was never like this. It was always intimidating (although his father was the most intimidating part of it), scary, and unwelcoming.

If Ignacio's house could speak it would say, "Welcome home."

Bradford's mansion would say, "This is the house in which you live. Come inside."

Daniel took a deep breath, relaxed into the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels, but his mind and his heart wasn't there. It was still in Los Angeles and it would stay there until Betty came back to New York and Mode to bring it to him.

He flipped through the channels so much, that Ignacio thought he would break the remote. So, after flipping through channels for four hours straight, Daniel let his eyelids close and he fell asleep on the couch. A half hour later, Ignacio came into the living room with a cup of coffee, intending to watch the evening news, when he noticed that Daniel had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Betty…." Daniel said in his sleep, hugging the pillow beside him as if were Betty.

Ignacio smiled. At that moment, he knew that Daniel and Betty were perfect for each other. Before, he wasn't sure, but now he was sure that Daniel couldn't live without Betty, and Betty couldn't live without Daniel.

Ignacio quietly tiptoed upstairs, making sure not to wake Daniel. He looked back, smiling at Daniel on the couch once more, and went to bed himself, completely forgetting about watching the evening news.

Back downstairs, Daniel rolled over and grabbed the pillow tighter, still in dreamland.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

**_"Betty, I love you." Daniel said._**

**_"I love you too, Daniel." Betty replied. Betty hugged him and held her tighter._**

**_"Betty…." He said._**

**_"Yes, Daniel?" Betty asked._**

**_"You're so beautiful." Daniel said, and without another word, he took her face in her hands and kissed her._**

**_He pushed her on the bed, ready to tease her, but then a bright light shone on his face, forcing him to close his eyes._**

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Daniel opened his eyes to find the sun shining brightly through a window.

'So that's what the bright light was.' Daniel thought. "It was just a dream.' Daniel's thoughts were interrupted by Ignacio.

"Good morning, Daniel!! Did you have a nice sleep??" Ignacio asked cheerfully.

'I guess he's a morning person.' Daniel thought, still half-asleep.

"Good morning. Yes I did." Daniel said, still thinking about the dream he had last night.

"Well, get up then!! I made pancakes!!" Ignacio yelled as he walked back to the kitchen to flip the pancakes. Daniel didn't want to overstay his welcome, but his stomach grumbled loudly in disagreement.

"Just breakfast." He mumbled to himself and walked into the kitchen.

After he ate the pancakes, he said, "Wow, those were so delicious."

"Thank you." Ignacio said.

"Excuse me, I have make a call." Ignacio nodded his head, as if to say "Go ahead," but he knew what call Daniel was going to make.

"Hello?" Daniel asked. "Yes, I was wondering if there were any delays for the LA to NY flight scheduled at noon. No, there isn't? Thank you very much." He hung up the phone and smiled. Betty would be back just in time for dinner. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she sees that he was here waiting for her to come back.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Six hours later, Daniel still couldn't stop smiling, even though his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. A minute later, he heard a knock, he quickly hid behind the door, waiting for Ignacio to answer the door. Ignacio opened the door, and they immediately hugged.

"I missed you, papi."

"I missed you too, mi'ja." Ignacio said. Suddenly, Betty looked around, as if she were looking for someone.

"Looking for something?" Daniel said, who came out of hiding.

"Nope. I found it." She said. They immediately hugged and then kissed.

"Daniel was waiting for you here for two days to come home, Betty." Ignacio said. Daniel blushed.

"Really, Daniel?" Betty asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, Betty." Daniel said embarrassed.

"Well, I think that's sweet." Betty said and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Daniel asked. Betty kissed him.

"I take that as a yes. Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Ok." Betty said. Daniel picked up a certain suitcase, and Betty blushed. Betty took another one of her suitcases and ran upstairs, for some reason, not wanting Daniel to unpack it. Betty finally gets to her bedroom, out of breath.

"Daniel, don't-" Betty said out of breath, but it was too late. Daniel opened the suitcase and blushed at what was inside: Betty's underwear and bras.

"Uh…." Daniel said awkwardly, clearly embarrassed.

Betty quickly shut the suitcase, and said, "I'll unpack that one later." And then continued to unpack another suitcase, but Daniel put an hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Sorry about that." Daniel apologized, "But I'm going to see them eventually." Betty glared at him, and smacked him.

"Ow, that hurt." Daniel said, pretending to be in tremendous pain. Betty just rolled her eyes and smiled. They continued to unpack the rest of the suitcases, except for the one. After they finished, they were exhausted. They both laid on Betty's bed, falling asleep instantly.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Downstairs, the dinner was ready.

"Where is Betty and Daniel?" Justin asked.

"Go check upstairs, but be quiet." Ignacio advised. Hilda quickly took a digital camera, then Hilda and Justin crept upstairs. They found Daniel and Betty together, sleeping, Daniel's arms around her waist, and Betty's head on his shoulder.

"Awwww!!" Justin exclaimed.

"Shhh!!" Hilda said quickly and snapped about ten pictures. Then they crept back downstairs.

"It's a dinner for three tonight." Hilda said.

"Why?" Ignacio asked.

"Look." Hilda said, and showed him the pictures. Ignacio smiled and looked at them.

"Well, then I guess it's dinner for three tonight, unless they wake up." Ignacio said. The three Suarezes enjoyed their dinner in peace while Betty and Daniel slept.

_DANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTYDANIELBETTY_

Around two am, Daniel woke up to find Betty on his shoulder. He smiled and admired the sleeping beauty next to him.

"Good morning, Daniel." Betty said, her eyes still closed, startling Daniel and making him fall off the bed.

"Ow!!" Daniel yelled, hitting his head on the floor.

"Daniel, are you ok?" Betty asked, seeing the bump on his head.

"I'll get you some ice." Betty said and went downstairs to the kitchen and got some ice and put it in a plastic bag.

"Here." She said to Daniel, when she got back to the bedroom.

"Thanks." Daniel said, putting the ice on the bump on his head. After two hours, the swelling had subsided, but Daniel and Betty couldn't go back to sleep.

Betty quickly wrote a note to her father, got a pair of clothes to change in to, and she and Daniel went to his loft. Once they arrived, Daniel took a shower.

As he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, "It's your turn."

Betty couldn't help but stare at her new boyfriend, but she shook her head and went into the shower.

Six minutes later, Betty came out of the shower fully dressed.

"Oh my gosh!!" Betty exclaimed. "It's already 6!!"

Daniel and Betty quickly rushed to get ready, and got to work just on time at 7 am. Betty sat down at her old desk, and realized this was where she belonged. Daniel sat down at his own desk and looked through the glass to find Betty staring back at him. Betty smiled, and Daniel smiled back.

This was how it was supposed to be. No one would ever break them apart: Not Wilhelmina, Amanda, Marc, Alexis, or anyone else. Daniel didn't care about what the media said about him dating Betty.

This is what he would tell the media:

"She's not my normal girl, and that's good. Sometimes different is good and change is for the better."

Betty wasn't a model, but Betty was beautiful. All the girls he had been with were fake-models with their fake noses and tons of make-up. Betty wore a little bit of make-up(as far as he knew), but he thought she looked beautiful without it.

It was funny that his father's intentions were to have an assistant that he would never fall in love with, but he did fall in love with her.

Daniel would rather have a girl that is beautiful on the inside and out, instead of just outside, and that girl was Betty.

This was how this story ends.

Daniel had to choose whether he was going to speak up or stay silent about his feelings about Betty.

In the end, he chose to speak up, and he will always be glad he did.

A/N: Hey everybody!! This is the longest chapter and story I have written ever. That's not exactly how I wanted to end it, but anyway: how was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Feel free to quote some lines from the story, and tell me what and why you liked or didn't like about it in your reviews. Thanks in advance!! Your reviews help me write better, so review!!

Songs:

Shine by Aly and AJ

If only they knew by A rocket to the moon

Ugly by Sugababes

She likes me for me by Blessid Union of souls

Ballroom blitz by Sweet

I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift

WARNING: I am not sure when I will have more Ugly Betty stories. I have many ideas for Sonny with a chance, (vote in my poll on my profile to tell me which Sonny with a Chance story you want me to update first), but none for Ugly Betty(yet). But maybe if you review, it will give me some more inspiration (hint, hint). If that doesn't work, I will definitely have more Ugly Betty stories in September when the new season of Ugly Betty starts.

Thanks everybody!!

Word count: 8,532(In case you were wondering.)


End file.
